ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Forms
Ultimate Forms are evolved versions of some of Ben Tennyson's aliens. Some of them have completely changed their physical appearance, while some only change their color. However, all Ultimate Forms have improvements over their regular counterparts. most are war based. 'Concept and Creation' The "Evolutionary Function" was an additional feature Albedo juryrigged into the incomplete Ultimatrix after stealing it from Azmuth. The Evolutionary Function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain simulation of the Ultimatrix making it have simulated battles over millenia and technically evolves them. This explains why the evolutions are more combat centered than their baseline forms. If the Universe becomes a less suitable place to live in, these evolutions will predict how these aliens will turn out. This "survival of the fittest" method of evolving the aliens makes the Ultimate Forms more suited for combat than anything else, In a worst-case scenario of millions of years. Making the Ultimatrix the very weapon Azmuth didn't want his creations to be. So, in a way Albedo has corrupted something Azmuth has been working on. When Azmuth saw the completed Ultimatrix for the first time, one of his complaints about Albedo's work was the Evolutionary Function, which he described as "begging for trouble". The evolved forms take away the aliens weaknesses but also remove some of their secondary features/powers. Ultimate Swampfire, for example, is much tougher than regular Swampfire, but can't regenerate, Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than normal Spidermonkey, but no longer has his tail. 'Activation' To activate this change, Ben presses the Ultimatrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. Ben is then consumed by green light and transforms into the form. Also, when a person asked if every alien has an ultimate form, Dwayne McDuffie answered it by saying "Wait and see" which is his way of answering a question that he is either not ready to or doesn't want to answer, but it is confirmed there will be more. Ultimate_big_chill_transformation.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill Activation ULTSPDMKT.PNG|Ultimate Spidermonkey Activation ULTHMGT.PNG|Ultimate Humungousaur Activation ULTSWMPT.PNG|Ultimate Swampfire Activation ULTCHT.PNG|Ultimate Echo Echo Activation ULTCNBLTT.PNG|Ultimate Cannonbolt Activation ULTWLDMTTT.PNG|Ultimate Wildmutt Activation ULTBNT.PNG|Ultimate Ben Activation (Ben 10,000) 'Series' *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 'Known Ultimate Forms' 'Trivia' *Every Ultimate form has either a new or altered ability that the normal form didn't have. *Albedo is the first person to use an ultimate alien. *Whether or not other Ultimate forms are shown, it does appear that the Ultimatrix is able to evolve any alien. It can even evolve Ben's human form, if he knew how to use it properly. *Of the eight ultimate forms so far, the three most drastically changed were Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Echo Echo, the two barely changed were Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Cannonbolt, the one not changed at all was Ultimate Ben, and in between is Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Wildmutt. *When Kevin absorbed the Ultimatrix aliens, he shows two traits from two Ultimate forms: half of Ultimate Humongousaur's face, and Ultimate Spidermonkey's web spit and ability to split his lower jaw. *In season 1 of Ultimate Alien Ultimate Spidermonkey and Ultimate Cannonbolt are the least used Ultimate Forms. *As of right now Ultimate Humongosaur is the most used ultimate form followed by Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Echo Echo, and Ultimate Big Chill (all three used 5 times). *Bandai announced a Ultimate Wildmutt Toy to be released in July. *Dwayne McDuffie has stated that Ben feels discomfort when going Ultimate. *Dwayne McDuffie said that the pink eyes Ben displayed after transforming back from his first time transforming into Ultimate Spidermonkey is part of why Azmuth dislikes the evolutionary function. 'Gallery' Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire.png UltimateSwampfire.png UltimateHumongousaur2.png|Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg UltimateHumongousaur3.png Ultimate Big Chill Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill UltimateBigChill.png UltimateSpidermonkey2.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateSpidermonkey.png Ultimate Spidermonkey Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate EchoEcho.png|Ultimate Echo Echo UltimateEchoEcho.png Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg UltimateCannonbolt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt UltimateCannonbolt2.png Ultimate Echo Echo TKO.jpg|In TKO Ultimate Humongousaur TKO.jpg|In TKO Ultimate Big Chill TKO.jpg|In TKO Alien-gallery ultimate swampfire.png Ultimate Swampfire-UA-EP10.jpg Ultimate Swampfire2.png Ultimate Swampfire CD.png Ultimate Humongousaur.png Ultimate Spidermonkey.png Ultimate Big Chill.png Ultimate Cannonbolt.png Ultimate Echo Echo.png Ultimate Wildmutt.PNG|Ultimate Wildmutt first appearance Ben10000.png|Ultimate Ben first appearance. Rt5.jpg|Ultimate Forms in Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Big Chill.JPG Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ultimatrix Category:Ben's Team Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species